psychopath in love
by sste-fan
Summary: damon salvatore is an escaped prisoner known for being the world's most dangerous psychopath however after meeting a girl called bonnie while escaping he forces her to offer him shelter and as the two of the bond they become closer but will it last long?
1. Chapter 1

'WE HAVE AN ESCAPED PRISON ON THE LOOSE I REPEAT WE HAVE AN ESCAPED PRISON ON THE LOOSE!'

The sirens were wailing, lights were flashing and there were helicopters hovering over the land searching for the lost prison which was Damon Salvatore who was known for murdering teenage girls in high school he had killed over 96 girls using a variety of methods of torture and then of course feeding their remains to his dogs. If anything he was not a stable man and was given life imprisonment that was until now.

Damon's POV

Fuck! Where am I? Damon looked over and saw that he was far away from the prison, the helicopters and the cops but he didn't himself know where he was. He was angry that he had got caught and wanted to take his anger out goddamn it! How the hell did I get caught I have been so careful until now he punched a nearby tree and groaned as he realised how painful that was. As Damon wafted his hand back and forth he noticed a petite girl standing by looking lonely, Damon smiled well hello little red bird he grabbed her shoulders and she turned around and screamed he covered her mouth 'if you continue screaming I will throw you off that cliff and trust me I will now if I let you go will you stop screaming?'. She reluctantly nodded and turned around and gasped her eyes filled with horror.

'Y-y-your d-d-d-amon Salvatore the se-serial killer'

He smiled his 1000 kilowatt smile that made every girl melt that's how he lured them into his apartment.

'Well yes I am, what can I do for you?'

Bonnie turned around to run but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to his chest.

'If you try and run I will kill you... well there is no point because that is what I am going to do right now'

She turned around to look at him and Damon gasped and looked into her solemn eyes holy moly she's beautiful she wasn't like any of the other girls he had killed with the stereotypical looks she was...plain and her hair was full of life curly and big fuck how I want to run my fingers through her hair. Bonnie had tears strolling down her face and started to shiver Damon stroked her cheeks and kissed her forehead and sighed.

'Fine I won't kill you'

She breathed a sigh of relief.

'But you have to let me stay with you'

Her eyes filled with horror again and her whole body tensed.

'Do you live by yourself?'

'Yes'

'Good then we better be going don't want anybody to kill you now'

He chuckled and she led the way, the only reason he wanted to stay with her was because he wanted to get to know her maybe she could be the one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh guys I can't remember the last time I wrote on here and a vampire diaries fic too but I was looking through my emails and I was getting reviews to update so I might aswell as I really liked the story idea tbh.**

'This is where you live?'

Damon looked around the small cottage it smelt of damp and it was very small. It had a fireplace and a long comfy arm chair Damon decided to make himself at home he whipped his shoes off and sat on the chair by the fireplace.

'H-h-how long do y-you plan on s-staying here?'

Damon gave her his 1000 kilowatt smile on her but it didn't seem to have any effect on her so he stopped and observed her she really was small and plump. He wanted to kill her and make this place his but he just didn't have the heart to and he didn't know why. He never felt anything for anyone apart from Katherine but she had disappeared after she escaped from prison and hasn't been seen since. Damon sighed

'Do you have any whiskey?' Damon was expecting her to say no so he slumped further back on the arm chair.

'Actually I do but it isn't m-m-mine'

'Are you asking for a death wish?'

'No, I'm s-s-sorry I will get it to you right away!'

She rushed around the kitchen getting him the whiskey and a glass he dismissed the glass and downed the whiskey. He then eyed poor frightened Bonnie and tilted her chin.

'You know it would taste better on your body.'

Bonnie gasped and he twirled his finger around her bushy curly hair and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

'You know you smell of candy.'

'Candy?'

'Hmm. I love the smell of candy.'

Bonnie blushed and backed away but he pulled her closer onto her lap smelling her hair she looked so nice and fragile. He planted soft wet kisses on the back on her neck Bonnie moaned and he loved the noise.

'Strip for me'

'What?! But I can't'

'Do you want to die?'

'No' Bonnie whimpered.

'Then strip.'

Bonnie slowly started to strip off her dress the way she was doing it was as if she was teasing him and purposely toying with him but he loved it all the more. As she was getting halfway down Damon commanded her to stop and lie on the bed next door. As she lay there she looked like Snow White. Damon observed her she had a fair complexion and her eyes were such a light blue whenever you looked into them you almost felt hypnotised. Damon lifted up his whiskey bottle and took a sip then he reached down the Bonnie's mouth and poured to whiskey into her mouth, she moaned as the cool liquid burned down her throat but she didn't complain.

'Your turn'

Damon handled her the bottle and she drank a small sip.

'More'

She drank more until her mouth was nearly full and then she reached down and allowed the liquid to escape from her mouth into Damon's. He moaned and pushed her face into his and pulled her into a deep kiss with their tongues colliding one another when he let go they were both panting with Bonnie blushing and looking away.

'Lie back down.'

Bonnie lay back down on the bed with her eyes closed she was worried what he was going to do she felt the cool liquid on her neck, her breasts and her stomach and she could feel his tongue go from her navel to the top of her neck. Licking her stomach her breasts her nipples she moaned as he bit down on her soft breast.

'Hey open your eyes I want to see you; you have a beautiful body you know.'


End file.
